battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dober P.D
Dober P.D (ダディ Dadi: Daddy) is an enemy that only appears in Legend Stages. Enemy Dober P.D. is essentially a stronger Kory, filling the niche of a tanky White wave attacker. He has a very slow movement speed, but sports a massive health pool (800,000 at 100% strength magnification) and only 2 knockbacks, Dober's attacks are close-ranged area attacks (5,500 damage per attack at 100% strength magnification) and whenever he successfully hits a cat he has a 33% chance to do a powerful Lv. 3 Shockwave. Overall, Dober P.D is a challenging enemy to defeat due to the lack of units specialized to deal with non-traited enemies, much like Kory. Extremely difficult to defeat when multiple Dober P.Ds are spawned, as demonstrated in Pigpen Taboo and Godiego Pass. Strategy *Since he can use wave attacks, swarming him with close-ranged cats will negatively affect you. One way to defeat him is to build up 2 or 3 Bahamut Cats, supported by other strong cats, before reaching the enemy base. *It is also possible to kill him by spamming Cyborg Cat, must be hypermaxed or at least level 40 or 37 *Use cats with fast attack rates and longer range than him (Lesser Demon, Awakened Bahamut]] etc.) with the protection of smaller cats. *A good way to deal with him is to stack many ranged units (mainly Paris, Macho Leg, Crazed Gross, King Dragon, Crazed Dragon, Nerd). When supporting enemies are present, release only 1 type of meatshield, preferably one that is slow (Mohawk or Eraser, maybe Crazed Cats) so that they won't plow through your stack and that Dober P.D will occasionally miss. *Since Dober P.D is naturally slow, flinch and knockback effects are effective against him. Ururun may help with her occasional knockbacks, and the Sniper The Cat item is recommended against him too. *Anti-White cats (e.g., Holy Valkyrie) and cats that are immune to/negate wave attacks (e.g., Anubis, Octopus Cat are particularly useful against Dober P.D. *With good protection, you can use Shadow Gao to quickly kill Dober P.D thanks to his massive damage against White enemies and his immunity to waves. Dictionary Appears Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 17-8: Jailer in the Morgue (100% strength magnification) * Stage 19-6: Pigpen Taboo (100% strength magnification) * Stage 20-3: Godiego Pass (100% strength magnification) * Stage 22-3: The VIP Room (100% strength magnification) * Stage 23-5: Agape's Cage (100% strength magnification) * Stage 25-3: Kugel Schreiber (100% strength magnification) * Stage 29-5: Darkweb (150% strength magnification) * Stage 31-2: Twilight Poachers (150% strength magnification) * Stage 36-2: Rickety Coaster (150% strength magnification) * Stage 40-4: Gulag of Love (150% strength magnification) * Stage 47-5: Cave Conclusion (150% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 8-6: Revolver Ridge (200% strength magnification) * Stage 18-6: Slave to Instinct (200% strength magnification) * Stage 21-4: Stars in the Sewers (200% strength magnification) Other stages * Dom Cat Awakens!: Whipped into Shape (Insane) (100% strength magnification) * Cart Cat Awakens!: Kartopia (Insane) (100% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 15 (100% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. ::*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/046.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< H. Nah | Ururun Wolf >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Shock Wave Enemies